Reach out and save me
by ADR-01 Beta
Summary: (future fic) The Simpson family has fallen apart, Lisa is a troubled outcast, Marge is cheating, Homer is thinking of devorce and Maggie has a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS:

  
Shoujo-ai (girlXgirl romance), angsting for angst sake (I've admit it! Now let me go), set in the future.  
Author's Note: Now that the warnings are out of the way I must say if you don't like any of the above please press the back button and not the review submit button. Remember I warned you.  
Now on with the show!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lisa Simpson, your average 16 year old outcast, unpopular, called uncool and often left out of the social circle. But not it really matter much to her, she was use to such things.  
At the moment she was getting out of school, she avoided the crowds from the get go and waited for the bus. Today the more popular kids must be trying to figure what's in, what's not and what retro, Lisa lifted her head up a bit more then usual.  
When the bus came and she got on she headed towards the back, for the rest of the ride everything was pretty normal.  
Getting off the bus though she felt someone try to place a _kick me_ sign on her, she removed it the second the bus doors closed behind her and drove away.  
Lisa sighed as she walked through the front door and found her father, Homer, sleeping on the couch. Lisa didn't say anything as she tipped toed passed him and up the stairs, she felt sorry since the plant has been going into overtime for the heat wave.  
She pass Bart's empty room, it has been a while since they last heard from him.  
He left about three years ago, he had just disappeared without warning. This affected her mother, Marge, a lot. After so many failed searches she's became a bit with drawn and hard to deal with, one minute she's worse then a mother hen then she becomes bitchzilla.  
Since she's not home to Lisa's knowledge and Homer is on the couch then it would mean Marge is in **Rage** _Mode_, this also meant that she could be out ether gambling or drinking.  
Lisa checked on her baby sister, Maggie, she was doing her homework and seem not to notice her.  
Finally she reached her room, inside there wasn't really much to look at except for a shelf of psychology books and a old computer on her desk.  
She kept her more important items such as her diary, photos and magazines that were, for some strange reason, banned by her mother in verious hiding places like under a few boxes in her closet, behind her book shelf and a loose floor board under her bed.  
Tossing her backpack onto the bed and taking a seat in front of her computer she took a quick look out the window and saw the infamous second car up into the driveway.  
With a shutter she thought _The bitch is back_.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa could hear the front door close, Lisa snuck over to the stairs and look down to see her mother holding some grocery bags. She relaxed a bit and quietly decent the stairs, in the kitchen nothing seemed out of the norm.  
Lisa relaxed as she approached, she smiled back when Marge smiled. But there was some amiss about this situation, Homer hasn't been payed yet and the monthly food budget has been spent, plus it was a bit unusual to see her mother have that "glow" these days.  
The final push was something in the air, a slight odor that seemed to whiff around her.  
_Oh Buddha no!_ Lisa caught on, but the false smile manage to stay up, she help place the groceries away but every moment she was near her a ping of family betrayal kept hitting her subconscious.  
Once upstairs she "locked" her door with a chair and fished out her special diary from under the loose floor board. With a shaky hand she picked up a pen and entered a new entry.  
_**Entry day: May 18, 20XX.  
Today I've learn of a terrible truth, one that many have suspected but I was in permanent denial.  
My mother is having an affair, and apparently she's being payed for it.  
I don't know but I left as if I knew this for quite some time, I just hide myself behind a curtain of illusion.  
Until then this is all I have to say.**_  
Lisa looked at her entry, she return a other earlier entries and found that there was a lot of things she's been missing out and out, and it even seems that Homer is suspecting something.  
She placed the diary back into it's hiding place and removed the chair.  
She ready herself for to end the day.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Dinner came and went without incident, every since Bart disappear the dinning table has been a bit silent. And the added factors that the Simpson parents were drifting more and more apart one would say it was a tomb in the dinning room.  
Lisa went up stairs and got dressed, turning in she doesn't suspect what tomarrow will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Slid out of bed, showered, eat a quick breakfast, made sure Maggie ate and then made the bus just in time.  
That's how Lisa Simpson's morning is.  
Grogerly get up a hour after her alarm goes off, shower quickly, sometimes forget breakfast and argue with parents. That's how her day goes.  
She had forgotten her breakfast yet again and let her head lay back, she has a mind grain.  
_Maybe my life will end._

||||||||||||||||||||||

Time sped quickly as she did her time in school, while she could have done with the extra classes she wanted the extra credit, maybe a collage will take pity and give her a scholarship (HA! Fat chance!).  
Lisa endured many of the common insults from the popular kids shouted, she heard them so much they tend to just roll off her back, and some of them were pretty lame to begin with.  
But that wasn't the point, the point was when she came around the corner is almost came crashing into some girl.  
"Sorry" Lisa said as she walked around the brown haired girl, the girl was wearing a cheerleader uniform which is like a huge sign that says _**FORBIDDEN TO SPEAK TO; LEAVE NOW OR DIE SCREAMING!**_  
The girl stood there for a moment and then started walking again.  
Lisa stopped, she remembered that in this school that this part of wasn't often visited by popular kids unless they really, really, _really_ have too.  
And the way that girl was heading there wasn't much, except for a equipment storage room and....  
_The stairs!_ Lisa thought as she turn on a dim and rushed by a lot of people.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The girl let the door close behind her, the sun was high in the sky and there wasn't many clouds.  
One corner of the roof was a air conditioning unit being overworked to the point it was kind of smoking. But that really didn't concern her much as she walked over to the chain link fencing the school placed on the roof to prevent suicide jumpers. But she believed if you were determend to die by your own hands then a little fence isn't going to stop you.  
_So easy_ she thought, _just like climbing a crappy rockwall and then go over the edge._  
She smiled, a wind blew her hair a bit.  
She rung her fingers around a few rungs and lifted her heel a bit.  
Then she chickened out, she walked back to the door and lean against the wall.  
The door burst open and a young girl with spiky blond hair tied into a pony tail and blue eyes looked around. She saw the other girl and then blushed.  
"I'm sorry, I must have made a mistake" Lisa said, she linger a bit with her fingers on the doorknob and then she left.  
She watched her leave, she remembered who that girl was.  
_Bart's sister_ she thought, _I wonder where he is?_  
She slid down a bit and sat there for a time until the first warning bell rang.  
Jessica Lovejoy stood up and went back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

When people think of Marge Simpson they think marshmallow squares, but besides that they think of her three (now two) kids that she loved dearly and would given her life to protect.  
They thought a loving wife that would do anything, and believe me _anything_ has been done.  
They thought of a person that broke when her son disappeared three years ago, reduced to a psychological shell of herself.  
Never have they thought she would be in a hotel on the edge of Shelbyville, with a strange man.  
Never have they thought that psychological imbalance has been there for years, one could see it but they would never admit it.  
Taking the man's money after redressing, she smiled as she left.  
A strange dark gleam appeared in her blue eyes.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Homer pulled into his parking space, he groaned as he always did when facing the fact he has to walk to the front doors. It was times like this he wished robots would just pick him up and carry his everywhere, but soon it was replaced with the fear they'll walk him over a cliff.  
That was motivation enough.  
Once clocking in he went to sector 7-G, his' body was on auto-drive while his brain took care of more important issues.  
Well 30% of his brain was taking care of more important issues, the rest was what was half the so-called "raisin"s at Krusty Buger's cookies.  
It was about the shambles of a marriage, it was about the kids and it was about the biggest problem he's facing.  
Marge's new persona, the one that reared it's ugly head when they (he & Marge) took a trip all around the country trying to live it up on a honeymoon they never had.  
First time it was kinky and unusual, but when they got home she started to act a little.... _Off_ as Homer would put it.  
Strange movements, change in attitude, the unexplainable moments.  
Homer knew he would lose in a devoice case, and Marge would get the kids.  
And the current state of mind of Marge was terrifying, and Homer worried about his daughters. _Bart._  
Homer lean back and tapped his finger on his chin, the mask of Marge began to crack around the time when Bart disappeared.  
Doing something a bit rare for him he went back to work, the entire plant has been on a very high strain from the heat wave that's been happening lately.  
It was so easy to have a overload and have everything go into a system lock down with just one small time like a digital clock or desk fan.  
They took away his jingle bell Santa this time so he has all the time in the world.  
Time to think, to wonder, to worry and to find a solation.  
Or maybe he is just being a lousy husband?

||||||||||||||||||||||||||

A quick pit stop at a old building hidden by years of over growth and the deep woods, in the seventies it was a Japanese-style hotel (ryokan), build near a hot springs the owners hoped the near by patrons would love to try something a bit unusual and out there.  
Saddly they closed a year later and this building has been used for years.  
There was strange grafiti abound, there were a few used condoms and empty bottles here and there.  
Standing in the threshold memories flood the mind.  
_This is.... Where it happened._  
With a step it was like going back to that day, the day of the disappearnce.  
If these walls could speak, they scream.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a choice between feeling foolish and being slightly proud.  
_Foolish_ is because she assumed that the cheerleader was going to end her life but when instead she needed some fresh air (although in all honesty she would never understand why in this heat.)  
**Proud** because she could have been right and she might have shown the girl that people do care about her, well in some sort of twisted logic.  
But that isn't the point, the point is Lisa was feeling both foolish and stupid for assuming like that.  
For the rest of the day she try to keep a low profile and hide herself away in the books, by some miracle she actually made it through school.  
Now she's going to have to get to point B, which is a after school program with the rest of the nerds of the school.  
Lisa smiled as she turn the corner that lead to the library, she was almost home free.  
"Hello Lisa" a voice said as a hand came down and slapping her books to her feet, Lisa would have reached for them but she knew they'd be kicked away.  
"Pick them up."  
Lisa felt her lip twitch into a small sneer, she had nothing to lose popular wise, but people like this have friends. _Dangerous friends_.  
"And what if I said no" Lisa said, she knew now she's just cross the line and there's no going back.  
"Well then, your just going to have to fish them out of Springfield lack!"  
The hand darted down towards the books, a fist came up to meet the owner.  
The punch was very solid, knocked her from her bending position to one on her back, Lisa stood over her fuming.  
Alice Runimo wiped her mouth as she looked up at the girl looming over her, she readjusted her glasses and got up. She wasn't going to take this laying down (pardon the pun.)  
"What the hell is wrong with you nut case?" Alice snapped, some people where coming out of the library were coming out to see what's the commotion was.  
"All right! Chick fight!" Someone shouted as the others were watching or text messaging their friends.  
Lisa's mind was going over the things that was wrong with her.  
_Broken family, lousy school life, no one that cares, too mean for a lot people, shall I go on?_ She thought, today was the breaking straw.  
Quite a few people were gather 'round to watch the fight between the outcast and the head cheerleader.  
Alice was full to her feet and handed her glasses to a friend, the look on both faces were dead serious.

|||||||||||||||||||||

In the principle's office Alice had just walked out, she was holding a tissue to her bloody nose with one hand and a ice pack to her swollen black eye with the other. Lisa on the other hand was rubbing her bruising cheek, she also suffered a cut lip but she manage.  
The principle beckon Lisa into his office and closed the door behind him, taking his seat he sighed.  
"Lisa Simpson" he said, "I'm not pleased with your actions today."  
_I bet_ Lisa thought.  
"I expected better of you, with your record you should be a model student, but here your fighting with the cheer captain on school grounds."  
Lisa lowered her head, she balled her fist a bit. She knows what's coming next.  
_Bart went through this so many times in the past_ Lisa thought as the principle stood up.  
"I'm sorry but you'll being expelled for two weeks, you can use your extra credit points to your record free of failures."  
The principle closed the blinds, "or I could forget the whole thing if you do me a _favor_."  
_A favor?_ Lisa cring at the thought, _when hell swallows the earth._  
"I won't be in for a while" Lisa said, she turn and walked towards the door.  
"You sure?" The princible shrugged, "there's always the swim team."  
Lisa slamed the door, she knew her life plans were now derailed.  
She wanted to cry.  
Lisa left the school, it was intensely hot out. She sighed as she watched the late buses pick up kids, she got on and wished this day would end.  
In the end she was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**expelled.**  
Lisa has never been expelled before, it kind of sucks when your entire life is based around school.  
But Lisa guess she could get by, she just needs any from the house once in a while. And she hope her mother won't kill her too much.

She knows what happened, she sat on the bed with her knees curled up to her chest rocking back and forth.  
She was sick today, not majorly but enough to warrant staying home.  
Maggie shivered, she knew what had happened three years ago and didn't want to say anything. She couldn't say anything, she'd suffer a fate worse then death itself.  
Just like him, just like her brother.  
Her head perked up when she heard some yelling going on downstairs, one was her mother, which she thought was off doing whatever she does when her father wasn't home, and the other was Lisa.  
Very loud stomping was heard, Maggie peaked out a bit and saw Lisa going to her room.  
Maggie closed the door, she could tell Lisa was in trouble and Marge didn't want to do anything or her mother was just adding to the problems.  
She stuck her head out the door and made sure the coast was clear before backing a silent dash to Lisa's door.  
A soft knock and opening the door Maggie saw her big sister sitting in front of her computer again, in a while it was kind of symbolic.  
Like this desk has a mystical protection around it from the rest of the hurtful world.  
Maggie stepped inside and closed the door behind her, Lisa was looking over her shoulder at her baby sister. It seemed she wanted to say something important, but there would be dire consequences if what every it is got out.  
"I heard you and mom arguing downstairs" Maggie said, "I wonder if you needed someone to talk to."  
The door opened and Maggie froze on the spot, Marge poked her head in and said "I'm going out" then left.  
It took a few moments for her to ease up, Lisa stayed were she is but now she was fully facing her sister. She could see Maggie was (fugitively) carrying the weight of the world, Lisa was about to stand when Maggie smiled.  
"From what I understand that you were expelled" Maggie said, "I guess the Simpsons are destined to be from school."  
Lisa was a bit amazed that Maggie could make something so bad sound so good, almost an honour. But that didn't cover the fact that she was hiding something.  
"Mags" Lisa said as she stood up, "is there something you need to talk about?"  
Maggie froze again, not as tense as when Marge said she was going out, but she was tense none the less.  
"I-I..." Maggie looked into her sister's eyes, she knew that she had to tell someone. "Can we talk somewhere else? Like in the basement?"  
Lisa nodded, she knew that every person has their own little secret hide aways.  
Lisa took lead, she made sure Marge wasn't home and signaled Maggie the coast was clear. Once they travel down the stairs into the area of the house where many Simpson did their crazy scheme planning Maggie pulled out a cot from under the stairs and sat down, her bangs where overshadowing her eyes but Lisa knew that this was something big.  
"Promise not to tell Marge?" Maggie said as she lifted her head, Lisa nodded.  
"How old were you when you had your crushes?" Maggie started, Lisa thought about it for a second then answered.  
"About 7, eight maybe. Why?"  
Maggie looked down again, "I thought so, but I guess you don't have the same type crush I do. I feel like a freak."  
"Maggie?" Lisa made the motion to reach for her baby sister but stopped when Maggie shook her head.  
"Please don't pity me, I'm not a freak. It's natural, I know there's a lot of people like me."  
Lisa lowered her hand to her side, she understand what Maggie was saying.  
"Anyone in paticulare?"  
"No, no one right now" Maggie smiled, "it really bothers you, does it?"  
"No, it doesn't."  
Maggie smiled, "thanks."  
Lisa nodded, Maggie lay down on the cot which meant she needed some alone time to think. Going upstairs Lisa thought about how mature she was when she was Maggie's age, it wasn't even as close as it was to her (Maggie's).  
But such maturity at a young age was quite a burden to carry, Lisa know that from experience.  
_Please be careful_ Lisa thought as she entered the kitchen, _Don't snap like I did._


	7. Chapter 7

Some time slipped by after the talk, their father came home and actually seemed relieved to see Marge wasn't home.  
It was nearing dinner time and nobody didn't feel like calling the fire department tonight so they went out to Krusty Burger.  
For the first time in a while they were actually were a family, it was just the three of them. Homer said nothing at work really happened except for the mutant spider got promoted and a rattlesnake was found in the vending machine.  
While they were talking they were unaware of much darker happenings in their lives.

The placed looked the same from when was last left, but some still come back here.  
To make sure the unwanted past won't come back. But everyone knows the dead can't come back, right?  
Walking through the back door, a layer of dust was settled everywhere.  
_That's a good sign._  
Moving through the building nothing seemed disturbed so everything was in order.  
except for the one thing, the being watching and waiting.  
The being worried about the family, worried they were so close to a monster.

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the spelling errors in this story, even though I do have a spell checker it misses a few things I really don't totally go through the chapter unless I want to make sure that the tags are working and there isn't many big mistakes.  
Well, thanks for reading.  
See you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Sliding from shadow to shadow alone the streets of Springfield, with merely a thought it reread the note.  
This was very dangerous, but it needs to be done.  
To put the spirit to rest this has be done.

...................................

Jessica was staring into the mirror, her mind kept rolling over on itself again and again about the same thoughts.  
But she was a coward, she could never do such a thing.  
Walking out of bathroom she heard the doorbell, and since she was the only one home she has to answer it.  
Once downstairs she saw a thin white item laying on the floor next to the door, what it was it was put through the mail slot. And when she open the door she saw whoever it was is gone now.  
Reaching down and picking up the item, which was a small piece of paper, she unfolded it and read it over.  
She blinked and reread it over again, it was real but now was this a hoax.  
It was a letter from Bart Simpson, and he's given directions to where he's staying.

............................

Marge came home late at night, Homer was sleeping on the couch again so that meant she could have to entire bed to herself to night.  
To her that's a good prospect, she almost chuckled but held it back.  
A quick shower and a quick dress later Marge slid into bed, and just as she reach to pull the covers over herself she saw something reflective. It was placed beneath the foot of the bed and it would have been easy to miss if the moonlight wasn't shining off of it. _No!_ Marge thought as she saw it, her eyes were wide open and her body was shaking badly.  
_**NO!**_ She darted out of bed and stared at the object.  
_It's can't be_ she thought, she looked at it more closely and found it was the same item.  
She wanted to scream but she knew it would bring the others, and with that it would bring questions.  
_I'll get rid of it tomorrow_ Marge thought, _and I'm going to have to find who placed it here._

It was early morning when she woke up, after taking a shower and getting dressed she went downstairs to find her baby sister and her father were already up.  
And it didn't take a genus to figure that her mother was "out", Lisa sat down and did something she hadn't done in a while.  
Talk at the breakfast table.

She driven out to the badlands, she placed the item that was at her bed last night into the trunk along with a shovel.  
Marge Simpson smiled as she was finally going to _bury the past_, she laughed at the pun as she pulled off the dirt road and found a nice spot.  
Getting out of the car and heading for the trunk she notice buzzards flying over head.  
Opening the trunk Marge felt her blood run cold, the item was gone!  
In a panic she searched through the entire trunk and found it was missing.  
_This can't be happening!_ She thought, _I placed in there! It has to be there._  
She searched the whole car and came up empty handed, she was ether being haunted or someone knows.  
Marge got back into the driver's seat and start a new mission.  
Find out what's going on.


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie had her own secret diary, one hidden in the least likely place in the whole house. Under the padding of her cot in the basement.  
And while it may not contain the most important secrets of her life, they were deep.  
One included her current little crush, it would have been nothing too special as it's just another crush.  
Unless her mother would to ever see this, she would use it as ammo to take her therapy and punish her for being "_unnatural_" in her eyes.  
Maggie sighed as she slipped the thin book under the padding and slid the cot back to place. There was nothing else to do except go upstairs and face another day of hell, Homer was at work and Lisa was at the arcade.  
But Marge was in the living room, she was stressed as all hell and pacing back and forth.  
For a moment she stopped and stared intensely at Maggie but went on her pacing, some words were coming out but none of them made much sense.  
Sneaking by Maggie felt something catching her arm, turning her head a back hand greeted the young Simpson and she was sent into the wall.  
"Where were you last night?" Marge asked, her eyes were cold and full of hellish fire.  
"I was in the basement" Maggie said, "why?"  
Marge sneer and punched Maggie, not hard enough to leave a bruise but enough to get the message through.  
"Don't lie to me" Marge said, "I want to truth."  
"I swear I was in the basement!" Maggie said, she was so close to crying.  
"Fine, but you tell anyone about this, there will be savvier punishment" Marge watch Maggie run off to her room upstairs, she went back to worrysome pacing.  
Maggie on the other hand locked the door and sat on her bed, she hated it here.  
_I wish I could just grow wings and fly away_ she thought as she cruled into a human ball.  
_So far away._


	10. Chapter 10

They found the corpse after the call came in, it was sitting in the corner like Rev. Lovejoy's daughter had told them.  
After a quick search the police found no trace of a murder weapon, which lead them to two conclusions.  
**_A_**). The killer took the weapon with him/her.  
**_B_**). The killer has weapons for hands.  
........................  
Maggie didn't say anything about the small beating she received when they were away, she didn't want to incur Marge's wrath. They sat in front of the tv while having their dinners, which were tv dinners since Marge was too upset about something.  
A news report came on, Marge stopped and read the caption: Murder in the woods.  
_No_ Marge thought as she felt herself almost fainting, _did they find him?_ She thought.  
In the background they showed an old and rotted Japanese-style building, the yard was recently cut for police prepose but it was the place. Marge felt herself almost lose control, but manage somehow.  
_Someone had told them where the body was_ Marge thought, _and that someone will regret it._  
.............................  
Jessica now knows what had happen to Bart, now she could finally rest in peace.  
All it took was a small leap over the edge, and now she could join him.  
Just as she met the river below she swore she saw him, smiling.  
...........................  
Secrets have ways of coming out, one way or another. Some times it can be complex and confusing like the corpse of Bart Simpson being found, or it could be simple. Like finding a diary.  
Especially if you found it under the padding of a cot.  
"That little freak" Marge said, it may not be what she was looking for.  
But it's a good excuse to vent herself onto Maggie.


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie watched her sister leave the house, it was just her and her mother now. She shivered as the door open, the silhouette was clearly the devil herself.  
........................  
Lisa sighed, she forgot her money. Now she has to go all the way back to the house from the mall by foot, she shook her head and started back.  
Lisa took it slow and let the much wanted and very welcomed clouds shadow her, she smiled as she felt a rain drop. Within minutes it started to rain, not that she mind it. After the long walk she made it to her house, she looked over to a small area that once kept Bart's skateboard safe.  
Being sentimental is hard on one's emotional state, especially when the police had found the body of your brother.  
Opening the door Lisa was greeted by her mother's voice, speaking of something stupid and saying that "it" is wrong, whatever it is. Lisa was confused but the other sound made it through her psyche, it was someone screaming and crying.  
That's when it finally clicked.  
"**_MAGGIE_**!" she shouted as she rushed up the stairs, the screaming and crying and the insane babbling grew louder and louder. Lisa was about to rush in when something shinny caught her eye, something in the closet. Something that she could use to defend herself with.  
...................  
Maggie huddle into a corner, she could feel the bruises forming and blood slipping from the cuts on her body. Her mother was holding a long, narrow steel rod, Marge was breathing hard from all the screaming about how her kind was filthy and ruining humanity for the rest of them.  
"Do you still prefer women?" Marge asked, "you like them? Can't stand a boys crotch?"  
Maggie closed her eyes, she shivered as she repressed her tears. "I don't like them" she said, "boys are too strange."  
Marge's eye twitch, she raised the rod over her head, this was going to be the killing blow and Maggie knew it.  
"Please don't!" Maggie shouted, "don't kill me!"  
The rod came down, Maggie put all of her strength into this one strike. Only to have it block by the item itself, the one that killed Bart three years ago, the one that appeared at the bottom of the bed, the same one that disappeared from the car trunk. It was the same item that had saved Maggie's life. And it was being held by Lisa.  
The item in question is a swept hilt rapier.  
"The weapon" Maggie said, the other two looked at her. Maggie felt tears rolling down her checks as she looked over the thin sword, she knew what this was.  
"The weapon that Bart was killed with" Maggie said more clearly. Marge loosen her grip on the rod, her mind winding about from this reviolation.  
"You _knew_!" Marge said, she felt her anger grow. She backed away from her two daughters, she gnashed her teeth as it started to make some sense. Maggie followed her and Bart to the inn some how, and seen her stab and decapitate him. For three long years the little girl knew about it and wanted justice to be brought to her older brother, and that meant mind games.  
"Stay back!" Lisa warned, she kept the rapier point to the floor. "If you come near ether of us your dead!"  
"Freaks!" Marge said, "I've raised freaks! One is a buhdist and the other is gay, it's all your fault I don't have the perfect Christian family!"  
"No" Maggie said, Lisa move close to her side to protect her. "It not ones fault we turn out more human, you are a monster! You killed Bart! You beat me up! You sleep around with men! And you blame us?"  
Marge growled, she charge forward. Lisa grabbed Maggie and pulled her aside with her, Marge missed them both destroyed the wall. Maggie looked into her mother's blood lust filled eyes and shivered as she and her sister got up, the ran out of the door with Marge hot on their trail. Lisa manage to block a overhead bash with the sword and throw the crazy woman off balance, they ran downstairs.  
"Lisa this way!" Maggie grabbed Lisa's hand despite the injuries she has and yank her towards the kitchen. "Into the basement!"  
"What?!" Lisa said, "she'll get us there!"  
"Trust me" Maggie said as she lead her sister through the doorway. She slammed the door shut and locked it, then placed three metal bars over it, one on top, on in the middle and one on the bottom.  
The house was deathly silent, it seemed nothing was moving upstairs. Lisa thought this was a bad idea, she wanted to voice her protest but something deep down said other wise. The only sound in the air was of the two breathing, Maggie eyed the door. Then they heard footsteps, and then a loud noise and the door vibrate a bit.  
"_Son of a bitch!_" their mother shouted from the other side, several more loud sounds and more cursing was heard.  
"I remember since we have a lot of people breaking down our doors" Maggie said as she descended the stairway, "dad placed a solid titanium door up, it's covered in wood to give the illusion of it being a flimsy thing."  
_If we headed out the front door_ Lisa thought as she stare at the door, _she would have shot us regardless of who was watching._  
Maggie retrieve a first aid kit from a cabinet above the washer. Sitting on the floor she started to patch herself up, Lisa was leaning against the wall watching her sister letting her mind soak up what information that was just given to her. Marge killed Bart and Maggie saw it, she knew but didn't come forward with the information.  
_The last part makes sense_ Lisa thought, _if I was in her predicament I would be terrified to even eep out a word of it._  
"She's gonna be out there a while" Maggie said, "once she puts her mind to something like this she sticks with it."  
"Maggie" Lisa pushed away from the wall, "are you going to be... Alright?" That wasn't the word she wanted to use but it was close enough, Lisa kneeled next to her baby sister and gave her a embracing hug. Despite the pain Maggie hugged back, she cried as the night was relived in her mind.  
There was a knock at the door and a voice came through, "open up, this is the police!"  
Lisa blinked as Maggie got up and walked over to the windows, she saw several police car outside on the lawn. She ran up the stairs and began to undo the bars and locks, Lisa was about to stop her when the door open and a man in a blue uniform appeared.  
"What happen to you?" The officer said.  
The Simpson children told their stories as quickly as they could, they were taken to the station to sort out what happened.  
After all was said and done it was clear:  
Marge Simpson was clinically insane.


	12. Epiludge

Four months.

  
Between Bart Simpson's proper funeral, the local media attention and the trail hearings for Marge's sanity life have been stressed for the remaining Simpsons.  
Once Marge was placed into the Our lady's poetical sorrow state mental hospital the remaining family members pack up and began to move away from Springfield. They were moving away from this state, in fact they were leaving the country.  
The Simpson sisters were looking out of the window of the plane as it took off, Homer was trying to get more peanuts by sneaking them out of the flight attendant's cart while her back was turned. Needless to say it failed.  
Lisa lean in close to her sister, she gave her a hug and then slid back into her seat. She wonder how would her mentality would be effected by this sudden change, it might not be as bad as watching your own mother kill you brother, but it's got to be bad.  
_Or something like that_ she thought, she reached forward and took out the safety guide and read it over.  
_Good America_ Maggie thought as she stared down at her homeland one last time, she started to close her eyes as she thought about the last time she was she was in the country of her new home. Maggie smiled as she open, there was a bright sparkle to them.  
_Konnichi wa nihon!_  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Here's the epilogue, and safe to say I enjoyed this strange little trip down this road. And I would like to thank all that reviewed this story. 

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
